fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimmsdale Elementary School
Dimmsdale Elementary School is the school where Timmy Turner and most of the children of Dimmsdale attend. Information The local public school for the city of Dimmsdale, pretty much every kid Timmy's age is seen here every once and a while, usually as a part of his class. The school appears to have a somewhat strained budget, as they hire nut jobs like Denzel Crocker, and usually are forced to serve gruel in the cafeteria. The popular kids appear to get better treatment in terms of food, lunch table seating, bus seating, and admiration from their teachers, likely because Tad and Chad are the Student Body Co-Presidents. Faculty The Principal of the school is Geraldine Waxelplax, she is actually very nice and cheery as long as no one is causing trouble, although she sometimes gets angry at Chester and A.J.'s meddling and needs to be calmed by being given a sandwich. Other teachers at the school include the smoof-obsessed Mr. Birkenbake, the effeminate art teacher Mr. Bickles, an unnamed Spanish teacher, another Unnamed Teacher that hates Mr. Crocker, and of course, Denzel Crocker himself who is the laughing stock of the school. Students A number of students who attend Dimmsdale Elementary presently include Timmy Turner himself; his friends Chester and A.J.; his back up friends Sanjay and Elmer; the popular kids Trixie Tang, Veronica, Tad, and Chad; Francis the school bully; Vicky's little sister Tootie also appears but not in Timmy's class since she is younger than him. Mark Chang also sometimes hangs around school, it is one of his favorite places because Yugopotamias love what humans hate, and most human kids hate school and cafeteria food which Mark loves. Although students of the past have never been shown, and it is unknown when the school was built, it can be assumed that Vicky, Vic, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Turner, Geraldine Waxelplax, Denzel Crocker, Sheldon Dinkleberg, and any other long time resident of Dimmsdale went through their public school system. Description The school is a white building with a purplish tint, most of the building is just one story but there is a tower in the middle at the front of the school. Inside the school looks like a typical American public school with lockers lining the walls, a cafeteria, and classrooms with school desks. There is also a sizable playground and recess area outside which includes a basketball court and tether ball. Events The school is host to many competitive events such as science fairs, movie making competitions, and other sorts of student-parent presentations. It also hosted a Sugar Cream Puffs Pageant during the episode Oh, Brother!. The school has also had a large number of student dances held, usually resulting in everyone having a date but Timmy Turner. There was also a talent night which resulted in Mr. Turner nearly completely humiliating his son in front of the entire school with a bad magic act before Timmy used his fairies to improve his father's magic act during the episode Dadbra-Cadabra. Students * Timmy Turner * Chester McBadbat * A.J. * Francis * Trixie Tang * Veronica * Tad * Chad * Elmer * Sanjay * Tootie (rarely in Timmy's classroom) * Mark Chang (rarely in Timmy's classroom) * Remy Buxaplenty (rarely in Timmy's classroom) Faculty and Staff *Geraldine Waxelplax (Principal) *Denzel Crocker *Mrs. Sunshine/Mrs. Doombringer *Janitor *Monster Hunter *The Unknown Teacher (Green dress, has glasses, and tall) *Mr. Bickles *Mr. Birkenbake *Spanish teacher *The Lunch Lady *Princess Mandie (believed to be the new Social Studies teacher) Faculty and Staff Gallery Principalwaxelplax.png|Geraldine Waxelplax DenzelCrocker1.png|Denzel Crocker Screenshot.190.jpg|Ms. Sunshine MsDoombringer.png|Ms. Doombringer MrBickles.png|Mr. Bickles Bouncer.jpg|The Bouncer Birkenbake.png|Mr. Birkenbake Screenshot.177.jpg|Princess Mandie MonsterHunter.png|Monster Hunter Transparents14.png|The Unknown Teacher with Principal Waxelpax and Crocker SpanishTeacher.png|Spanish teacher fairly_odd_parents_s4e01_-_my_big_superhero_wish_0.03.46.02.jpg|The Janitor with Timmy Turner References Category:Locations Category:Dimmsdale Category:Municipal locations